moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sunguard
For three years ' has been at the forefront of Moon Guard’s RP/PvP community with inclusive story arcs, epic battles, world pvp, and everything in between. Our members enjoy a quality atmosphere of support and respect, all the while bringing the war back into Warcraft. Regardless of paths treaded in life, the Sunguard is an encompassing organization with a niche for anyone, if they are willing to raise their blade on behalf of the Kingdom of Quel’thalas. With the defense of Quel'thalas at the forefront of the Sunguard's purpose, the Archon has seen fit to open up the ranks to include all honored Horde races. A unified front seeks to defend the ideals and tenets from those that would seek to eradicate the rebuilding of the Sin'dorei. Soldiers of the Horde, rise up and defend against the Alliance dogs of war! Showing upon the bulletins in each capital city of the Horde is a silken red flag with an emblazoned gold flame. Written on the parchment in an elegant script is the following: :“The bell of war tolls over the eternal spring of Quel’thalas. The formerly peaceful meadows and glades of the Sin’dorei homeland lay tainted and ridden with conflict. Undead roam freely in the haunted Ghostlands, which stands as a terrible reminder of the betrayal from humanity. Even now, Alliance partisans dare set foot in our territory and lay arms against our kin. Like beasts, they defiled our women and put our children to the sword, all the while bringing fire to what little we hold dear—until now. As the shield of the high home, The Sunguard will prevail against foes both foreign and domestic. We are true, honest, and brave. We are just, strong, and honorable. Our oath to Quel’thalas is unwavering and bound to our very souls. To those threatening the Children of Blood, the Crimson Crusade will know no mercy.” ::-Felthier Truefeather, Archon of the Sunguard ::The Dreadnaught of Quel’thalas =History= ---- Established four years ago on the eve of the invasion of Northrend, the Sunguard was formed to protect the life and property of the Sin'dorei in Quel'thalas. Since then it has expanded and grown to a fully developed military arm of the Thalassian State. Unlike the ambitious counterparts in the rest of the Sin'dorei military, the Sunguard holds codes of conduct and honor above all else. As hundreds of the Silvermoon's finest warriors left Quel'Thalas to fight in Northrend against the Scourge, the territory was soon left defenseless against Alliance invasion. Attacks against various settlements in Eversong, pillaging, and murder were frequent during this time with the lack of a strong security force. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron could not rely on his allies for help. Several noble Houses focused funding and servitude to create a new establishment of soldiery dedicated to defending their home. These Houses called upon their own banners, and local citizenry to establish an armed militia. As significant strength had been sent to Northrend to avenge the devastation of their homeland, the Sunguard's soldiers are raised in their wake. Mimicking the Royal Thalassian armed services, these fighting men and women donned the idyllic colors of crimson and gold. Their mission was to bring a new dawn to the people of Quel'thalas. Already, the Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and Forsaken were in a heated conflict with their own Alliance problems. It was then that the Sunguard was created, an integrated regiment of knights, rangers, and casters sworn to defend the land from any foe poised to assault Quel'thalas and her people. The Sunguard was sworn to defend and honor Silvermoon City, as well as everything else that remained of their homeland. Written here are the established workings of the Sunguard's order of Oathsworn wardens and their Alizarin allies. Drawing on several years of constant conflict, adventure, and rich heritage, this chronicling will describe their means and doings. =Divisions of the Sunguard= ---- The majority of members compose the traditional aspect of the organization, known as the Oathsworn. These soldiers swear an oath of fealty to Quel’thalas and the betterment of their kin. The Oathsworn are divided into different categories based on their differing roles in battle. The '''Knights, led by Arandur Brightsword, consists of the Death Knights, Paladins, and Warriors of the Oathsworn Sunguard. They constitute of our largest segment of soldiers and retainers, who compose the bulk of our forces. The Suncasters, led by Ikanis Blazewind, are the segment of Priests, Magi, and Warlocks who performed ranged arcanic support and magistrate services. They have a long tradition of respect, power, and devotion unique to those of the ability. The Rangers, led by Vaelrin Firestorm, encompasses the Pathfinders and Farstriders of the organizations. The hunters and rogues loyal to Quel’thalas commonly engage in missions involving assassinations, ambush, and espionage. The Dawnmenders, led by Annekka Shan’dir, are the division of dedicated medical personal dutiful to the protection and wellbeing of the Sunguard and its charge. They are skilled healers in their own rights and each serve bravely in the wars against the various foes of Quel’thalas. New to the Sunguard, their goals are to provide mending in times of critical need and council to waylaid soldiers. The 102nd Alizarin Company. They are the merciless mercenaries that are contracted and run by General Ashgar Ironfist. These non Oathbound soldiers are made up of all the other races of the Horde, and are dedicated to their work as contracted specialists to fill out the Sunguard's combat ranks. They come for various reasons. Be it wealth, power, glory, second chances or a desire for adventure, they come, maintaining their own individual sovereignty away from their ranks and advancing in their system of merit. =Sworn Houses= ---- There are several noble houses sworn to duty. The Sunguard uses their lands and income to fund their various wars or to supplement their forces. While not all are Thalassian based, all of them share the common goal of the Sunguard. '''House Truefeather: Their seat found at the Truefeather Estate is the cornerstone of the Sunguard’s soldiery. Though wealthy and long lived, the Truefeather house has survived in the lower echelons of court for several centuries. Technically lorded over by Telchis Truefeather after his father’s death, the reanimated Felthier Truefeather leads the house in his son’s place. A precarious arrangement shields the House from duty to the Thalassian State and thus allows them to fully devote their incomes to the Sunguard. They commit four hundred soldiers to the order, and their manor can be found near the Ghostland border. '''House Netherstar: Found at the Emberlight Manor, House Netherstar now composes several titles and holdings found across the Ghostlands. Formerly a powerful seat in the Thalassian Court, the titles had been removed from Nazareth Netherstar when he sided with Kael’thas during the Thalassian Civil war. Emberlight Manor had been passed to Elistan Firesong, which he then used political sway to gain lands of several lesser gentry. Recently, Elistan himself had been found of treason and he was put to death. The lands return to a Regent loyal Izulde Netherstar. House Netherstar can commit over two thousand soldiers to the Sunguard when banners are called. '''House Blackwood: Springing from the dead magister House Silverleaf, this noble house resides at the Sha’alethas Lair. The estate is in a reclusive part of Quel’thalas where the wild ents still walk. House Blackwood commits rangers and shipping goods to the Sunguard. Profits from trading include Thalassian spirits, textiles, and gems. The number of bannermen will vary per season but they can muster up to two hundred when needed. =Ranking System= ---- Archon: *Felthier Truefeather Named Officers: *Seneschal: Delaynee Truefeather *Highlord: Arandur Brightsword *High Sorcerer: Ikanis Blazewind *Warden-General: Annekka Shan'dir Named Sunwards: *Enoyloh , The Harbinger *Vilania Truefeather, The Phoenix *Zolon Netherdrake, The Firelord *Vaelrin Firestorm, The Wraith *Telchis Truefeather, The Gallant Veteran, rank and file: *Emberward *Lightward *Dawnward *Sunward *Officer Named Officers of the 102nd: *General: Ashgar Ironfist *Major: Luvasis *Major: Crolan MacRayne *Champion: Rakar 102nd Alizarin Company rank and file: *Private *Operative *Specialist *Commander *Major *Colonel The Sunguard host several non conscripted retainers to the various soldiers of the Order. These soldiers serve combat and non combat roles related to those Oathsworn or Mercenary forces. These are represented by: *Retainer *Watcher =OOC Information= ---- What is our guild like? For almost three years now, The Sunguard has been a large part of the community here on Moon Guard. We strive to bring quality role play, active events, and foster a growing PvP/RP community. Our officers and many of our members are well educated on the mechanics of their classes, so you needn’t be shy about asking class-related questions! There is nearly always someone up for arena, running battlegrounds, and random RP if asked in guild chat. What we are not: First and foremost, we are not a PvP elite god guild. We do not force our members into things, though keeping updated with the current season’s pvp gear is strongly encouraged. There are times when there are story-progressive, large scale events that require the participation of everyone online, but we do understand that real life does come first. We do not, however, allow god-moding, big egos, or damsels in distress. Furthermore, pacifists and those unwilling to defend their nation would find themselves ill-fitted to our organization; even down to the lowest rank, members of Sunguard are at war with the Alliance. Why should I join? If you are looking to join a quality group of RP/PvPers who strive to build a welcoming community, while having fun and feeling part of a collective cause, then you may find a home within our ranks. CONTACT US! Website: http://thesunguard.shivtr.com Felthier, Delaynee, Ashgar, Ikanis, Arandur, Vilania, Zolon, Vaelrin, Enoyloh, and Telchis are all able to answer questions and aid you in all things Sunguard, as with smoothing along your application process. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Blood Elf Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds